1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a printed circuit board with a reinforcing plate for preventing warps, and an electronic apparatus incorporating the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-202525, for example, discloses a connection structure in which a connector is attached to a circuit board for vehicle control. This connection structure comprises a printed circuit board and first and second connectors attached to the printed circuit board and having different sizes. The printed circuit board has three screw holes. Two of the three screw holes are used as a pair of first screw holes for screwing the first connector, and two of the three screw holes are used as a pair of second screw holes for screwing the second connector. Namely, one of the three screw holes is used in common to connect the first and second connectors.
In the meantime, reinforcing plates may be employed for a printed circuit board to prevent it from warping. In this case, to screw reinforcing plates of different sizes to the printed circuit board, the above-mentioned structure may be used. Namely, a plurality of screw holes for screwing reinforcing plates of different sizes are formed in the printed circuit board, and parts of the screw holes are used in common. However, even if some screws are used in common, two reinforcing plates of different sizes must be prepared, which inevitably increases the number of components and increases the manufacturing cost.